Tembak-Menembak Buah Manggis
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: Ada yang ingin 'menembak' seseorang nih, tapi masih ragu-ragu? Bagaimana jadinya? Mungkinkah hari yang sangat normal ini menjadi gaje dan riuh? Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa kurang baku, banyak kulit manggis, etc. This is pure randomness.


_**SuzuRyuuji presents**_

_**Another Super Gaje Fic**_

_**First fic for Cardfight! Vanguard fandom**_

_**Tembak-Menembak Kulit Manggis**_

_**Starring: Miwa Taishi/Tokura Misaki (tapi banyak chara nongol di sini, no worries (?))**_

_**Genre: Failed Humor/Romance (maybe...I don't know (?))**_

_**Setting: setelah krisis S4 selesai**_

_**Disclaimer: Cardfight! Vanguard belongs to Bushiroad**_

_**Warning: randomness overload, OOC, typo, garing, bahasa gaul yang kurang baku, etc. Read at your own risk**_

_**Fic ini berfungsi sebagai hiburan semata, tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan karakter yang terlibat**_

_**Don't like? Don't read**_

_**~Enjoy~**_

* * *

Matahari terbit dari timur.

Langit biru tanpa awan.

Murid-murid berhamburan ke sekolah.

Bisa dibilang bahwa itu merupakan pagi yang sangat-teramat normal; termasuk bagi murid Miyaji _Gakuen_.

Benar, termasuk Aichi dan teman-teman seperjuangan sebangsa setanah-airnya(?).

Iya, pagi itu sangat normal...

...sampai...

_KRIK_

"_Minna-san_...tahu nggak? Ternyata...kulit manggis ada ekstraknya."

...

"PENTING BANGET NGGAK SIH!? DASAR RAMBUT MANGKOK!" teriak seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah, dan dengan malangnya korban iklan barusan justru mendapat jitakan gratis bertubi-tubi darinya.

"E-EH! AMPUN, ISHIDA_-KUN_! KAN KIRAIN BELUM PADA TAHU!" demikian pembelaan si 'rambut mangkok' tadi yang ternyata bernama lengkap Komoi Shingo.

"Kulit manggis ada ekstraknya? Benarkah? Aku baru tahu," respon salah seorang perempuan di ruangan klub Vanguard itu, yang ternyata adalah Tatsunagi Kourin.

"Eh, benarkah? Bukannya baru-baru ini sedang nge-tren?" tanya seorang perempuan lagi di sana, yang pasti adalah Tokura Misaki (selama kita asumsikan disini bahwa ketua klub ini laki-laki tulen).

"Ya...maafkan aku, aku memang kudet," aku Kourin dengan jujurnya dan masih dengan sikap dingin nan cueknya tanpa merasa malu sedikit pun.

Misaki menghela nafas.

"Omong-omong, Ishida, sampai kapan kau mau menyakiti bocah itu?" tanyanya begitu menyadari bahwa aksi jitak-menjitak ternyata belum berhenti sedari tadi.

"Biarin ah! Lagian nggak tahu apa kalau gue udah kesel banget dengernya! Nggak peka banget jadi orang!" balas Ishida Naoki dengan masih berapi-api.

Misaki menghela nafas lagi melihat tingkah kedua temannya yang kini berubah menjadi lomba saling menjitak, sementara Kourin cuma geleng-geleng macam anak dugem.

Sementara para pesertanya sedang semangat, penontonnya pasrah, sang wasit(?) sedari tadi hanya diam dan menatap ke salah seorang temannya.

"...Aichi? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?" tanya Misaki yang akhirnya peka bahwa dari tadi Aichi sedang memandanginya sambil senyum-senyum _absurd_. Jangan-jangan Aichi sudah gila setelah kejadian baru-baru ini (alias saat Aichi 'lenyap' dari muka bumi).

"Eh? Ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa," sangkalnya dengan senyum lembut khasnya. Tentu saja jawaban itu membuat Misaki curiga, manalagi jarang-jarang Aichi menatapnya dengan tatapan berarti(?) begitu.

Kira-kira...ada apa ya...?

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, di Card Capital...

"Hai, semuanya!" sapa Aichi begitu melewati pintu toko tersebut.

"Aichi! Kebetulan nih, ayo _battle _denganku!" ajak Izaki dari salah satu meja disana.

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Satu, dua, tiga, empat...Kourin_-chan_ mana!?" tanya salah seorang fanatik Kourin yang kita semua pasti sudah tahu.

"Dia kan _idol_, pasti ada kerjaan yang lebih penting, bukan?" jawab Misaki dengan cuek seperti biasanya sambil berjalan ke arah kasir.

Ya...pasalnya semua anggota klub Vanguard Miyaji datang ke Card Capital pulang sekolah itu (sekali lagi, kecuali Kourin).

"Ah...sayang sekali! Padahal ingin kutunjukkan kemampuan hebat si Morikawa ini!" sahutnya dengan kepedean setinggi Gunung Everest.

"AH, BANYAK BACOT KAU, _MAKE_-UMI!" dan tiba-tiba ada kera sakti- eh salah, seorang Katsuragi Kamui menendang kepalanya hingga terkapar di lantai.

"K-Kamui_-kun_..." gumam Aichi sambil s_weatdrop _tingkat kolam renang melihat tingkah 'adik'-nya yang memang selalu bermasalah sama makhluk bernama Morikawa itu.

"O-oi! Perasaan udah biasa kalimat itu keluar dari mulut gue! Kenapa lu jadi sewot!? Lagi PMS lu!?" tanya Morikawa yang bahasa sehari-harinya kambuh.

"Eh, tolong ya, gue itu cowok! Dan alasan gue nendang lu itu gegara udah capek ni telinga dengerin ntu kalimat!" balas Kamui tak kalah kumatnya.

"T-tapi, memang nggak biasanya kamu sampai begitu, Kamui. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Izaki yang juga berpikir bahwa reaksi Kamui barusan agak berlebihan.

"Ah, maaf ya. Dia sedang stres karena ekstrak kulit manggis," ucap Reiji yang entah sejak kapan sudah nongol di sana bersama Eiji.

"EKM_-ssu_!"

"Kulit manggis itu sampai ke SMP Hitsue juga rupanya..." gumam Naoki dengan _background _api yang berkobar.

"S-sudahlah, Naoki_-kun_," kata Aichi seraya menepuk pundak sobatnya itu.

"Oh iya, Aichi, kapan _battle_-nya nih?" Izaki mengingatkan, yang membuat Aichi langsung bergegas ke meja tempat Izaki dkk berada.

"Ng...eh, nenek! _Battle _ama gue, yuk!" ajak Naoki kepada satu-satunya makhluk yang kini berdiri di dekatnya.

"Enak aja manggilnya 'nenek'! Ya udah, ayo!" Shingo pun menerima ajakan Naoki.

Setelah sesi ngubrak-ngabrik(?) deck masing-masing...

"_Stand up_, Vanguard!"

_Kleneng-kleneng_

"_Irashai_," sapa Misaki begitu sang pengunjung memasuki toko.

"Eh, Kai! Ke mana aja lu?" tanya Morikawa di tengah _battle_-nya bersama Kamui.

"Ada lah..." jawab Kai dingin seperti biasanya, sambil berjalan ke arah Aichi.

"K-Kai_-kun_! Jadi nggak?" tanya Aichi begitu menyadari kehadiran si rambut cokelat.

"Entahlah. Seperti yang kau lihat, ia tidak ada di sini," balas Kai sambil menatap ke pintu depan; berharap bahwa makhluk yang satu itu akan datang melaluinya.

...

"Omong-omong, pasangan lu mana, Kai? Biasanya kan kalian bareng terus," tanya Morikawa lagi.

Kai terdiam sejenak.

"Entah...sepertinya dia belum siap..."

* * *

Di suatu taman tak jauh dari sana...

...duduklah seorang manusia yang tadi sebenarnya dicari-cari oleh Morikawa.

Ya, dialah Miwa Taishi.

Apa yang dilakukannya di sana?

Apalagi langit tiba-tiba mendung.

Kalau dia kehujanan di sana, bagaimana?

Sambil duduk di atas bangku di mana Kai biasanya tidur, ia menghela nafas gelisah.

...

Iya, kalian nggak salah baca, kok. Seorang Miwa Taishi...sedang gelisah.

Kenapa bisa gelisah?

Apakah harga _booster _incarannya naik?

Atau nilai ulangannya turun?

Atau takut negara api menyerang?

Atau efek kulit manggis?

...

Atau habis ditolak cewek?

Tunggu, sepertinya ia justru takut bahwa kemungkinan terakhir itu akan benar-benar terjadi.

"...kau sedang galau ya?" tanya seseorang yang bersuara cukup rendah. Tanpa disadari Miwa, orang itu sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Selain itu, ia juga tidak sadar bahwa hujan sudah turun, dan orang tadi memayunginya.

"S-Souryuu Leon!" ucapnya nyaris berteriak, karena entah angin apa yang bisa membawa sosok terkenal itu ke sampingnya.

"Apa? Benar kan perkataanku tadi?" tanyanya lagi dengan yakin.

Miwa hendak menyangkalnya, tapi melihat tatap mata Leon yang serius, ia akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya itu dan kembali menghela nafas.

"Iya...bagaimana kau tahu?" giliran Miwa yang balik nanya, dan terjadilah tanya-menanya berjamaah (author kambuh)!

"Karena aku sudah sering melihat ekspresi wajah yang sepertimu tadi," jawab Leon yang kini mulai tersenyum. Wah, jangan-jangan, diam-diam Leon itu buka jasa mak comblang.

"Eh, benarkah? Jangan-jangan, kau pengalaman?" nah, pertanyaan Miwa lebih edan lagi.

"Ng...nyaris. Tapi lebih baik kita tidak bicarakan itu, yang bermasalah di sini kamu, bukan?" jelas Leon sambil mencoba mengalihkan topik. Ah, bilang saja tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu yang menyakitkan (author dihajar).

"I-iya," Miwa menghela nafas lagi sebelum melanjutkan (lagi _trending topic _mungkin), "kebetulan, aku lagi suka sama seorang cewek-"

"Ya iya lah, masa kau suka sama cowok? Langsung ke inti permasalahannya saja," tawar Leon. Yang jelas, kalau Miwa suka sama cowok, Leon bisa-bisa langsung kabur dari sana.

"B-baiklah. Hari ini rencananya aku ingin 'menembaknya', tapi..."

...hening. Hanya bunyi hujan dan petir yang terdengar.

"...begitu waktu yang ditentukan semakin dekat, aku justru merasa tidak siap," jelasnya dengan senyum maso.

Leon diam sejenak setelah mendengar permasalahan Miwa, lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya dari 'pasien'-nya.

"Kau tahu? Selama perasaan itu masih ada, ungkapkan saja, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Seandainya nanti ada orang lain yang menembaknya duluan, dan ia terima karena ia tidak tahu kau suka padanya...bagaimana? Lebih baik bilang yang sebenarnya segera," saran Leon dengan panjang lebar dan dalamnya yang membuat ia lebih terdengar seperti mak comblang beneran.

...

"Oh, begitu ya? Oke deh, makasih ya Leon!" ucap Miwa setelah bisa tersenyum kembali dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Leon begitu saja di tengah hujan ditemani payungnya.

...

Lagi-lagi cerita yang banyak hening, lanjut!

"Jadi...bagaimana, Leon?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata sedari tadi sembunyi di balik pohon.

"Semuanya lancar-lancar saja, ayo kita lekas pergi juga...Daigo."

* * *

Kembali ke kompu- eh, Card Capital!

Suasana di sana masih sama seperti tadi. Bedanya mungkin hanya terdapat di jumlah makhluk yang berada di sana, karena banyak anak ikut numpang berteduh karena hujan.

Tapi...kelihatannya bukan karena berteduh saja deh...

"_Drive trigger_, _check_! _First check_! _Second check_! Dapat, _critical trigger_! Semua efeknya kuberikan ke _Phantom Blaster Overlord_!"

"_Silver Wolf boost_; _School Hunter, Leo-pald, attack_!"

"Macaron, dua-duanya, berubah jadi _grade _0~ _Pan-nyarara~_"

Lho? Istilah-istilah itu...

_Kleneng-kleneng_

"_Irashai_, tumben sore-sore begini baru datang," kata Misaki dalam rangka menyambut pahlawan kesorean itu.

"I-iya, _nee-chan_, tadi ada urusan," balas Miwa yang entah bohong atau tidak(?).

...

Keheningan melanda atmosfer diantara kedua insan tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _nee-chan_, kau sedang senggang kan?" tanya Miwa untuk memecah keheningan.

"...iya, kenapa?" Misaki malah nanya balik sambil terus membaca buku dan tidak melihat ke arah yang bertanya sedikit pun.

"Ng...s-sebenarnya...ada yang mau aku sampaikan-"

_NGUING NGUING_

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi sirene.

Ada apa sih?

Kasus?

Kecelakaan?

Kebakaran?

Kai mainan TOA?

Dan...pilihan terakhir yang benar.

Alhasil, semua mata di sana tertuju padanya.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi mohon hening sejenak," perintahnya, diiringi dengan anggukan ke sobatnya yang kini sedang gugup di depan kasir.

"Si allan juga dia itu..." batin Miwa sambil menahan senyum.

Lagipula, apa yang Kai pikirkan? Ia mau Miwa menyatakan perasaannya di depan banyak orang begini? Maksud dan tujuannya apa coba?

_"Jangan-jangan, ia mau..."_

Oke, sifat paranormalnya Misaki bangkit. Ini juga karena aksi Kai yang mencurigakan tadi sehingga bisa diambil kesimpulan pakai metode deduksi(?). Ah, tukang galau itu maunya apa sih (abaikan author curcol)?

...  
"Ja-jadi begini, _nee-chan_, sebenarnya dari dulu aku...ng...sebenarnya..."

"Cepetan woi! Ngaku aja langsung!" teriak seseorang dari 'bangku penonton' yang ternyata adalah Morikawa.

PLETAK

Akibatnya, kini ia dapat serangan dari Kai Jawa dan langsung K.O.

Oke cukup, kembali ke monitor!

"_N_-_nee-chan_, sebenarnya aku dari dulu-"

"Bilang 'suka' aja apa susahnya sih!?" dan lagi-lagi ada teriakan penonton. Kali ini korban kurang beruntungnya ialah Naoki.

"Gue padahal baru mau _break time _nih!" lanjutnya, yang entah kenapa kesannya curcol, sehingga ia mendapat jitakan gratis (lagi) dari Shingo karena mengganggu _moment _yang menegangkan.

Sudah cukup gangguannya, buruan (author ikutan nggak nyantai)!

"S-sebelumnya maaf nih, sebenarnya aku su-"

"Bentar, bentar! Pengumuman singkat!" dan lagi-lagi gangguan dari penonton yang mengalihkan perhatian semua yang ada di sana.

...

"Kulit manggis kini ada ekstraknya, sekian."

...

BLETAK

Tiba-tiba entah dengan angin dari mana, yang mengumumkan pengumuman kurang bermutu itu terjatuh begitu saja.

"L-Leon! Tadi katanya disuruh ngumumin!" protes yang tadi kena hajar.

"Ya nggak sekarang juga, Daigo..." balas Leon sambil menahan _sweatdrop_.

Eh buset dah, KEBURU TAHUN 3000 INI (majas hiperbola)!

"BISA DIEM NGGAK SIH SEMUANYA?" sontak Miwa pun ikutan ngamuk; padahal ia terkenal jarang sekali marah. Saking langkanya fenomena itu, sampai-sampai Kamui sudah siap dengan _popcorn _di tangan (abaikan adegan ini).

...

Setelah semuanya diam hingga suara AC terdengar, Miwa baru melanjutkan.

"Sebenarnya...dari dulu, aku sudah suka kamu."

"AKHIRNYA~" sahut Kamui, Reiji, dan Eiji sambil menangis bahagia. Bahagia kenapa? Jadian aja belum, belum bisa dapet PJ, kenapa malah senang?

"_Nee-chan_, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" dan akhirnya kalimat itu keluar, pemirsah!

Bentar, perasaan dari tadi kita ngomongin Miwa aja...Misakinya gimana?

"A-aku..." Misaki malah _speechless_.

Respon penonton?

"TERIMA, TERIMA!" teriak gengnya Kamui.

"TERIMA, TERIMA!" Morikawa dan Izaki ikutan.

"Terima, terima!"

...

Semua menatap ke sosok yang teriak nggak niat barusan.

"...serba salah ah," keluhnya yang ternyata merupakan si tukang main TOA barusan.

Oke, abaikan, mending semuanya aja sekalian.

"TERIMA, TERIMA!" teriak semua yang ada di sana (_minus _yang kalem-kalem macam Kai, Leon, dkk).

Karena tekanan dari para penonton (juga Miwa, yang mestinya merasa lebih tertekan), Misaki akhirnya menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Ya...memang dasarnya gadis _tsundere_.

"Wah, tanda-tanda ditolak nih!" Kamui menyimpulkan. Begitu kalimat itu keluar, ia langsung disenggol oleh Reiji dan Eiji (dengan bonus _glare _ala Miwa).

"...jadi, bagaimana, _nee-chan_, kau mau tidak?" tanya Miwa lagi untuk memastikan.

...

Misaki tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

Ia hanya diam, masih dengan kepala menunduk...

...dan mengangguk.

"HOREEE DITERIMAAA!" sorak Kamui dkk, diikuti oleh makhluk-makhluk lain yang berada di sana, sementara sang manajer Card Capital malah foto-foto untuk mengabadikan saat-saat penting itu.

"_N_-_nee-chan_...yang benar?" dan...Miwa malah yang paling lola diantara semuanya.

"I-iya, perlu diperjelas apa lagi?" tanya Misaki yang kelihatannya mulai esmosi menghadapi orang yang sebenarnya disukainya itu.

"Ah, tidak...aku cuma memastikan," Miwa ngeles. Kemudian, ia menarik si _onna-banchou _ke dalam pelukannya.

"M-Miwa...apa-apaan sih? Banyak orang begini-"

Sayangnya, ucapan Misaki tadi tidak digubris oleh yang memeluk.

"...terima kasih, _nee-chan_..."

"Eh?"

"...terima kasih sudah menerimaku."

* * *

-Epilog-

"Yah, BT yang terbaru dong, nggak sobat juga lu," komentar Morikawa setelah menerima jatah PJ-nya.

"Enak aja, beli sendirilah! BT baru belum diskon! Bisa-bisa tekor gue sepulang dari sini!" protes Miwa terhadap respon yang menyakitkan dari sobatnya itu. Syukur-syukur sudah diberi.

"BT 14 boleh nggak, Miwa_-kun_?" tanya Aichi sambil melihat-lihat _booster pack _yang tersedia.

"Boleh, boleh. Kalau Aichi sih apa saja boleh~" balasnya yang (kelihatannya) murah hati.

"Wah, pilih kasih nih!" Morikawa menyimpulkan, dan ia langsung pergi dari sana setelah menerima jatahnya untuk _battle _lagi.

"Suka suka dong!" ujar Miwa, entah untuk siapa, karena Morikawa sudah entah ke mana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Aichi, kenapa jadi banyak makhluk begini...?" tanyanya kepada si rambut biru yang masih pilah-pilih _booster_.

'Banyak makhluk' disini bukan berarti makhluk sembarangan. Kalau kalian cukup jeli tadi, pasti kalian menyadari bahwa diantara sekian makhluk itu terdapat Suzugamori Ren, anggota SIT _Genius_, dan Ratie Curti. Selain mereka, tentunya terdapat teman-temannya Ren, Tim Caesar, Leon dkk, Daigo, _Ultra Rare _yang baru selesai kerja, Gaillard dkk, dan pemain-pemain hebat lainnya.

"Eh? Aku juga tidak tahu. Tadi Kai_-kun_ yang menelepon mereka semua," jawab Aichi dengan wajah polos.

Mendengar itu, Miwa berusaha menahan _jawdrop_.

JADI DEMI MERAYAKAN HARI JADINYA, KAI PUNYA IDE UNTUK MENGUNDANG SEMUA MAKHLUK INI (caps author jebol)!?

Ternyata, oh ternyata, Kai diam-diam rada-rada juga.

"_Yosh_! Setelah Miwa_-san _dan Misaki_-san_, siapa lagi nih nyusul?" tanya Kamui yang sepertinya sudah haus PJ berikutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu dengan Emi_-chan_?" usul Reiji, diikuti oleh anggukan Eiji.

"E-ENAK AJA! JANGAN DULU!" tolak Kamui mentah-mentah. Bukannya dia tidak mau; kalau Aichi dengar, bagaimana?

"Sebelum itu...bukannya mereka dulu ya?" tanya Kai yang kebetulan mendengarkan percakapan mereka tadi, sambil melirik ke arah Tim Caesar.

"OH...! Jangan bilang; Yuri_-san _dan Gai_-san_!?"

Dengan demikian, Kamui langsung dijitak oleh Yuri.

"Kita kan kakak-adik! Bagaimana sih?" protesnya.

"Eh iya, maaf, lupa. Kalau gitu...Koutei dan Yuri_-san_?" tanya Kamui lagi; berharap tebakannya kali ini benar (karena cuma itu satu-satunya kemungkinan yang tersisa, masa Gai sama Koutei..._yaoi _dong).

"Ng, apa?" respon Koutei yang sedang sibuk _battle_ dan tiba-tiba mendengar namanya disebut.

"T-tidak, abaikan," ujar Yuri yang langsung mengalihkan perhatian Koutei kembali ke permainan.

"Hmm...menurut analisisku, kau suka pada Koutei ya?" tanya seseorang yang 'nimbrung' ke dalam percakapan itu. Kai dan Kamui langsung senyum-senyum mendengarnya.

"L-Leon! B-bukan begitu!" sangkal Yuri dengan wajah memerah.

"Sudahlah, Yuri_-san_. Terima saja kenyataannya, Leon bisa membantumu kok!" ucap Miwa, yang cenderung mempromosikan jasa Leon yang tadi sudah membantunya.

Setelah membagikan semua jatah PJ dan menyelesaikan urusan yang kurang penting, Miwa berada di pojokan bersama Misaki.

...pasalnya kasir memang ada di pojokan toko, kan?

"Oh iya, _nee-chan_-"

"Panggilnya 'Misaki' saja," ucap Misaki tiba-tiba, memotong ucapan pacar barunya.

"Oh, baiklah. Ng...Misaki, ada lagi yang mau aku katakan."

"Apa itu?"

...

"Nastar spesial pakai keju kr*ft, lho," katanya dengan senyum p_*_ps*d*nt.

...

Mendadak satu kotak TD melayang.

"Dasar kau ini..."

.

.

.

.

_**-End-**_

* * *

**A/N: **_**Xie xie, arigatou, merci, grazie, gracias, thank you**_**, dan terlebih lagi...TERIMA KASIH!**

**Terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca salah satu fic dari Fic Super Gaje, dan...**

**AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGAAA~ (padahal pendek) /tebarbooster (?)**

**Oke oke, abaikan. Jadi...selesai sudah fic pertama Ina di fandom sini. Semoga kalian suka walaupun ini kurang pantas disukai karena kegajeannya.**

**Akhir kata, ada yang bersedia review? No flames please, thank you.**

**Sekian dan terima gaje~**

**See ya in the next dimension, make it up to four...**

**-SuzuRyuuji in disguise- Baran Brothers Addict**


End file.
